Aya Drevis
Aya Drevis is the main protagonist and playable character of the game. She is the only child of Monika and Alfred Drevis, and lives in the large mansion that makes up the setting for the majority of the game. Appearance Aya is a young girl, who is ten years old and soon to be eleven. Her hair is black, and reaches down to her waist. It is styled in a clean manner with the bangs cut evenly across her forehead, just above her eyes. Her normal outfit consists of a blue, puff sleeved ankle-length dress, with a white apron worn over it, and tied in a bow in the back. As accessories she wears a necklace with a gold pendant, and a big hot-pink bow on the back of her head. During flashbacks, Aya is shown wearing a simple blue dress with a white dress shirt beneath it. At this age, her hair is shorter, and only reaches to her shoulder blades. It is also styled differently, being kept in twintails by two light blue, almost white bows. When Aya is turned into a doll in the bad ending she is seen wearing a large white bow in her hair, her usual gold pendant and a floor length red ruffled dress with a bow on the left side of the chest. She has a sad, empty expression on her face and her usual dark blue eyes are grey. In the true ending, she is seen as a grown woman. She hair cut just above her shoulders and no longer wears the bow. She wears a outfit somewhat similar to the one she wore during most of the game. Personality Aya is a good natured girl that truly loves her family. Despite her father's morbid activities and affair she continually strives to think well of him and tries to live a normal life. Aya maintains a positive attitude with only Snowball, her pet rabbit as a constant companion. It is noteworthy that despite witnessing things that are too horrific for even for most adults or could drive one to insanity Aya is still able to keep a level head at a very young age. Her love for her parents is one of the driving forces in the game. It is shown in flashbacks that she is raised normally by her parents wholeheartedly, cementing her belief to love family to the end. Lack of outside life didn't hinder her maturity because of her parents' attention and constant care. This fact is what causes Aya to believe that her parents are genuinely good. Her devotion to both of her parents is what encouraged her to face tasks that are seemingly impossible for a girl her age to even consider undertaking. She would try everything in her power to save a loved one; even potential enemies. When the curse started, tormented spirits began to reanimate to relive their desperate last moments. Whenever faced by these spirits, Aya would help them to gain freedom at the cost of her own safety. One incident showed Aya's compassion was when their maid, Maria, was betrayed and injured by her deranged father. Despite being hunted by the very same person, she mended her wounds and tried to help her. It could be for the fact that when she reads her diary she sympathizes with Maria and understands how the betrayal feels. In the true ending, though, it was implied that Aya might have turned out to be what her father was when she grew up; a sociopathic murderer with an obsession of preserving beauty. Trivia *When looking in the drawers in her room, dead animals can be seen hidden within. It's a parallel to another story in the game where her father became a murderer by killing small animals first and then killed his mother. * In the Laboratory, there are multiple clones of Snowball; one has a cut in its leg and another has its belly torn. It can be assumed that her father had created many Snowball clones to keep Aya content and happy when she may have unintentionally harmed Snowball. This makes Aya sick and she begins having suspicions. *Strangely, Aya is completely unaffected by screams and pleas for help. In the beginning of the game, Aya heard a terrifying plea for help from her father's basement and ignored it completely. This shows how Aya's considerate to her father's wishes to the point of not caring what goes on in his laboratory, or it shows her lack of sympathy for others except for loved ones due to lack of friends and social events outside her home. *The bookshelves in Aya's room contain books that are dark in nature for a young girl to read. The Dark Quartet features morbid themes about death and torture, and Horus the Trader and the Red-Eyed Stranger allude to the 'salesman' named Ogre. *Aya is completely unaffected by the rooms of the trials of murder, in fact, her attitude is almost understanding. For example, after getting attacked on a couple of cases, she simply leaves/runs out of the room and says nothing afterwards. *In the 'true ending', Aya encounters a red book before leaving, a red book that her father had. The book had 'gross pictures', so Aya refused to read it as a kid. There is a rumor that the book may have consisted of directions to make people into dolls or as a few people have said, the title is possibly "The New Text of Anatomy". *In 'Misao', Aya's clone (Which was shown in the extra cutscene of Mad Father) was rumored to be the same Ms. Library due to some theories Ms. Library said. When you walk into The Library(in Misao) the music from Mad Father starts to play. Diary "This is a nightmare…. How could this have happened…? I… killed a bird…. Just like…." Relationships Alfred Drevis Aya's father. Despite having an idea of what sorts of things he does in the basement, she shows that she loves her father deeply. She even goes so far as to continue to show concern for her father's safety after seeing everything that was going on in the mansion and the danger she will no doubt be in. In the true ending, it is revealed that Alfred wanted to turn Aya into a doll. Aya's mother overhears and storms in to stop him. He ends up killing Aya's mother, telling Aya she died due to a coughing fit. When Aya finds this out and runs away, Alfred chases after her. Alfred is about to kill Aya when Maria throws knives at Alfred incapacitating him. When Maria and Aya are about to run away Alfred once again tries to kill them but is stabbed by Dio. However, even after this ordeal, she still loves her father more than anyone in the world except maybe her mother. Aya's father, surprisingly, didn't want her to turn out like him and in his own twisted way loved her just as much as she loved him. Monika Drevis Aya's mother. Like her father, Aya loves her mother deeply. A sickly woman, she died prior to the game. Illness was to blame, though the game later reveals that she was in fact murdered, and as a result she was the source of the curse placed on the house. It's obvious during the beginning of the game Aya still mourns her mother and can't see anyone else taking her place. Aya's mother is the parent that tried to get her to be more like her father whether it be from dark story books or a less subtle method like giving her rats to harm. This is most definitely a fault, but Monika tries her best to keep her husband from killing Aya and turning her into a doll. Maria Aya's maid and eventual assistant. At first Aya hates Maria because the girl feels like she's trying to replace her mother and has stolen her father's love. In the first bad ending if you go with mother's wish, Aya will tell Maria cooly that she can go back where she came from and Maria makes Aya into a doll to continue Alfred's work. However, in the good ending where Aya reads Maria's diary and understands her better and saves her after her father betrays the maid, they begin to bond. Aya shows her kindness and tells her that they've been betrayed by Alfred and they only have each other now. In the future, it's shown that Maria's loyalty and affection for Aya is strong enough for her not to leave Aya when she's become as insane as the murder that attacked with a chainsaw when Maria is clearly saddened. Snowball Aya's pet rabbit, whom she considers to be a part of the family. She doesn't have the original Snowball when she finds containers filled with other white rabbits that have the injuries she was worried about during flashbacks. Her father didn't want Aya to find out and cloned the rabbit to keep Aya from realizing that she's mistreated her pet. Snowball helps Aya get lighter fluid in the storehouse and to confirm that Aya harms him there's a grave in the future marked as 'Snowball'. Dio (Blonde Youth). One of the corpses raised by the curse. He tries to help Aya early on in the game, though his appearance scares her at first. Later in the game, she becomes friendly with him, and he helps her out. During the true ending he displays that he may or may not have deeper feelings for her by giving her a 'good luck charm' in the form of a kiss on the forehead. Coron One of the corpses raised by the curse. In their initial meeting, she steals Aya's mother's perfume, thus causing the girl to dislike her. Though, she does end up helping Aya by telling her how to get past the Creepy Doll's barrier. This action results in her being killed by the other dolls in retaliation and telling Aya she just wanted to be apart of her family. Aya shows no emotion over this. Ogre A mysterious man who helps Aya along the way. He claims to be a traveling salesman of sorts. May be related to the book in the nursery called "The Red-Eyed Stranger". Aya begins to care for him a bit as evidenced in the true ending when she hopes he made it out of the burning house safely. She also has quite a bit of confidence in him, because after hoping he's alright, she decides that he is, because he's such a "strange guy". History Aya was born in Northern Germany, and spent almost eleven years within the confines of her family's mansion. Despite this, and the peculiarities of her family, namely her father's penchant for live experimentation on both humans and animals, she had a good childhood that she reflects on fondly. After her mother died, though, her life took a slight turn for the worse, as she wasn't fond of Maria, the woman who she thought was going to replace her mother. Events of the Game Things would become even worse on the anniversary of her mother's death. At midnight, Aya was awoken by the sound of her father screaming, only to find that corpses, ghosts, and dolls had all come to life, and were roaming around her home. Despite the dangers, the young girl would set forth to save her father. She wasn't without help, as some of the corpses were more than willing to aid her. In the process, she would learn of her father's darkest secrets. In the Future In the true ending, a woman comes up to a clinic deep in the woods. She knocks on the door and Aya opens it. The woman explains that her doctor has given up on her due to her lack of funds and that she has heard that Aya works with patients for free. Aya asks for her name and the woman tells her that she is Jean Rooney. Aya invites her in and tells her to lay down on the table. Aya makes a remark about Jean's eyes being "beautiful", commenting on how she can't stop looking at it and asks her if she is nervous. She then tells the woman that she will not suffer from now on. Maria, in the room next to the one Aya and Jean are in, then remarks that Aya is just like her father. Explanation of the Ending Some think that Aya is actually a good person as the phrase "she is just like her father" may mean that she got the part of her father that saved Maria off the streets. However, if you pay attention, Jean says that she was helped by an old lady with a carriage. She hears hooves in the back of the house, then when it pans over to Maria, it is clearly shown that she has aged (to the point of being called an old lady...). A door can also be seen behind Maria, (from the back, where the hooves were), the red anatomy book her father had, a small collection of dolls...And to seal the deal, a ladder to a basement to Maria's right. As mentioned before, the fact at how Aya creepily talks fondly of Jean's eyes, saying they're the most beautiful she has ever seen. Then she talks about how she no longer needs to suffer, for Aya will make her be cured "forever", then tells her to just go to sleep. Besides, it's strange how there's a clinic in the middle of nowhere and Aya doesn't even do any physical check first on Jean. She might not even have any Medical License at all. This implies that Maria tells people that there is a nearby clinic that gives free treatments, then she takes them there, and after that Aya turns them into dolls, thus continuing her father's work. It is also implied that her father wanted to turn her into a doll to prevent her from becoming "Dirtied" like him, though this is later proven not to be true. Gallery mad_father__aya_drevis_by_terrainakka-d5s2z0g.gif|Aya chibi with a chainsaw (Made By TerraiNakka on deviantART)|link=http://terrainakka.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Father-Aya-Drevis-349498816 Aya.Dravis.600.1406836.jpg|Aya Dravis (Pixiv ID 2734706)|link=http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32456183 mad_father_by_terrainakka-d5rnefs.jpg|Mad Father (By Terrainakka on deviantART)|link=http://terrainakka.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Aya#/d5rnefs MFScreen1.gif|Mad Father - Screenshot (1) MFScreen3.gif|Mad Father - Screenshot (2) mad_father___aya_x_shounen_by_ushione-d5o9rz5.jpg|Mad Father - Dio x Aya (By Ushione on deviantART)|link=http://ushione.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Father-AYA-x-Shounen-343097825 62356_332671420184977_1686374042_n (1).png|Aya Drevis when she was younger Monika and Aya.png|Aya and her mother Aya 16.JPG|Aya in the bonus clip. Screen Shot 2013-04-05 at 2.39.21 AM.png|Aya as a Doll when Alfred Drevis killed her. Aya.png image.jpg|Aya with one of her father's experiments behind her. Aya is sitting with various objects in the game around her..jpg|Aya is sitting down with various objects from the game surrounding her. Aya Drevis blood crayon art.png|Aya as a puzzle with blood on it. Library.png|Potential Aya clone referred to as Library in the game "Misao" Older Aya.png|Aya in the future So2o40r06ixs3i0xj02tcmz5o63kmtqi.jpg|Aya is smiling. Older Aya in the main menu of the game.jpg|Older Aya in the main menu of the game. Aya in the Mad Father main menu.jpg|Aya in the Mad Father main menu. Older Aya and Younger Aya.jpg|Older Aya and Younger Aya. Category:Characters Category:Female